


Boom

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS NY SEASON 4 ADMISSIONS**<br/>Danny and Don reconnect after a hard day at work and try to come to terms with their cases. And Don drops a bomb shell on Danny. I don't own these guys and don't claim any rights to 'em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny didn’t mind staying in the labs. He liked running the tests and finding the answers for the team. And it gave him time to think these days. He was still trying to forgive himself for Ruben’s death. No matter what anyone said, Danny knew he was at fault because he hadn’t been able to keep Ruben in his sight the whole time. But no matter what Lindsay said he was talking about it and trying to figure out exactly what his emotions were.

But for the last case Danny wished he could’ve been in the field to back up his lover. He knew that it was a hard case. He’d seen the reports and Mac’s face. Danny had seen Mac look at him like that a time or two back in the early days and he never wanted to go through that again. And he knew that his lover would’ve been hit hard by the case because his lover always took kid cases hard.

When he got home he found out exactly how his lover was dealing with the case. The apartment smelled wonderful. Danny stowed his gear by the door and made his way to the kitchen. “Hey, what’s cooking?”

“Italian,” Don Flack replied. “I needed something where I could do a lot of chopping.”

“I heard,” Danny said. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and reached up to kiss him. “So Gerrard did it, huh?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“In a heartbeat,” Danny said. “Let me watch the sauce. You go change into something more comfortable, Flack. Besides, you got sauce on your tie.”

“How can you tell?” Don asked. He kissed Danny again and handed off the spoon.

“Yeah, I suppose that is one advantage to those hideous things,” Danny replied. “You can’t tell when you get food on ‘em. Actually, that’s probably the only advantage.”

“You weren’t saying that when I tied you to the bed with ‘em,” Flack said as he made his way down the hall towards their bedroom. “In fact, I think you was pretty in favor of my ties then.”

“If I had to choose between them and your handcuffs, sure I’d be in favor of the ties,” Danny called back. “They don’t leave marks I gotta explain to the others in the lab. I thought Lindsay and Hawkes were gonna have heart attacks the day I came in with the bruises on my wrists.”

“Wish I coulda seen their faces,” Flack said. “Hey, how did Mac seem when he got back to the lab?”

Danny sighed. “Tired,” he said. “And really withdrawn. I dunno, Flack, it almost seemed like he was sorry he’d left the suspect alone like he did.”

Don came back into the kitchen and opened the oven. “You know Mac, he takes everything in his cases to heart,” he said. “But truthfully that bastard was going down big time and Gerrard saved the state a bunch of money.”

“At the cost of his own life,” Danny pointed out. “I may not like the guy for what he did to Mac but now he’s not gonna be able to help his daughter and she’s probably gonna blame herself for his actions. It’s a no-win game, Donnie.”

“I know,” Don said. “And it had to hit you hard too, Danny.”

“It did but not nearly as hard as it did everyone else,” Danny sighed. “Mac pretty much kept me and Hawkes in the lab after we was done with the initial crime scene. I was too busy running tests to really get involved until the end, y’know.”

“Yeah, oh speaking of the crime scene, I think Mac knows about us.”

“How?”

“I kinda slipped up,” Flack said. “Even though I’ve been saying it since I was a kid – just like you – Mac has heard you say it so much that he says we been working together too long.”

“All right, tell me,” Danny said.

Flack grinned. “Mac and Stella jinxed themselves asking me who found the body and I commented they’d been working together too long,” he said. “Then when I was finishing up my info I said boom.”

“You didn’t?”

“Yeah and Mac paused and then said that you and me been working together too long,” Flack finished. “So don’t be surprised if he comes looking for you with questions in the next day or so.”

“Eh, he probably just figures that we’re best friends so stuff like that is bound to happen,” Danny said. He handed the spoon back to his lover and went to get their plates out of the cabinet.

“Do you really believe that?” Don asked.

“No,” Danny admitted. “Mac’s sharp enough to have picked up on it before now but I think if it really bothered him then he’d say something to me. Or to you; there’s times when I think you two are pretty close.”

“I suppose,” Don said. “So what’re we gonna watch during supper, Dan?”

“Anything but the news,” Danny said firmly. “We both had enough of it today at work and the last thing we need is to see the cases in our home.”

The lovers got their plates put together with practiced ease working around each other in the small kitchen and settled down onto the sofa so they were pressed together along one side – Danny’s left to Don’s right – while they ate. Don found a hockey playoff game and put the remote down on the coffee table in easy reach. He waited until Danny had taken the first bite of his supper before speaking again. “I think Mac propositioned me today.”

Danny choked on his pasta and had to set his plate down before the entire meal went on the rug. Don pounded on his back a few times and finally Danny looked up at him with teary eyes. “You wanna run that past me again?” he gasped.

“I’m thinking my timing coulda been better,” Don said. He went to the kitchen and got Danny a glass of water. “I didn’t think you’d react like that.”

“You tell me that my boss wants your ass and you don’t expect me to react badly?” Danny asked.

“It was more like he offered me his,” Don said.

“Now you really have lost me,” Danny said. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. “Because last time I checked Mac was dating women.”

“He had the mayor and the brass on his case about the taxi cab serial killer,” Don said. “And I’m talking like constantly. I asked him a question about it and he asked if I was gonna start riding his ass.”

“I think you’re looking too deeply, Donnie; it’s just an expression.”

“But it’s a strange way of phrasing it,” Don said.

“So would you take Mac up on the offer?” Danny asked. He put his glasses on and started laughing. “You so would.”

“Yeah, don’t tell me you don’t find all that intensity hot, Messer,” Don said. “Because that much focus on you in bed would be intense as hell.”

Danny leaned in and cupped the back of Don’s head. “What do you want him to do to you, Flackie?” he asked softly. He lapped at his lover’s lips. “What do you want Mac to do to your body?”

“Kiss me,” Don said hoarsely as he leaned in and captured Danny’s tongue with his lips. Danny moaned softly and closed the distance between them, sealing their mouths together as his fingers carded through Don’s short hair. He spent some time mapping Don’s mouth, tasting the cream sauce and the underlying sweetness that was always there because Don kept cookies or candy hidden in his desk. Then Don pushed into Danny’s mouth and returned the favor.

“What else?” Danny whispered.

“Suck me,” Don admitted. He pulled back and looked into Danny’s eyes. “Is it wrong, Dan?”

“I think it’s hot,” Danny said. He pushed Don back onto the sofa and set to work pulling off his sweat pants. Don took off Danny’s glasses and set them on the end table as Danny’s tongue snaked out and licked the head of his erection. Both men moaned and Danny opened his mouth to take the head of his lover’s cock into his mouth, being mindful of his teeth, and started sucking. He put all the tricks he knew into play – sucking, licking and when he pulled off Don moaned and pushed up towards him.

“Dan, I’m so close,” he whimpered. “Please finish it.”

“Are you sure?” Danny asked. He wrapped his hand around Don’s cock and started stroking it softly. “Is that what you want, Donnie? You want Mac to suck you and swallow you down? You want to see him drink your semen? Is that what you want?”

“Please,” Don groaned. His hips pushed up into Danny’s hand seeking friction.

“Watch me, Donnie,” Danny grinned. He leaned in again and took Don as deep as he could, hands holding his lover’s hips so he wouldn’t get hurt. Danny glanced up and saw that Don’s eyes were on him as he worked so he hummed softly. Don’s back arched and he came with a cry but it wasn’t the name Danny was expecting to hear.

He climbed up his lover and settled down, thrusting gently for some friction on his own erection. “Donnie,” he said softly. “Donnie, look at me.”

“I can’t,” Don said. He lifted his left arm and covered his eyes.

“I think it’s hot,” Danny said. “I wasn’t lying about that. Come on, look at me.”

“You don’t hate me?”

“Would I be here like this if I hated you?” Danny asked, still thrusting. “Come on, help me finish and then I got an idea.”

“Yeah?” Don reached down and worked his hand under the waistband of Danny’s jeans. “You’re losing too much weight, Danny.”

“You just gotta feed me more,” Danny replied. He dropped his head down as Don’s fingers wrapped around his cock. “Finish me, Donnie.”

Don lifted his head up. “Love you, Messer,” he whispered as he took Danny’s mouth in another kiss. Danny moaned into Don’s mouth and came, breaking away to gasp in some air as Don kept working him.

“Donnie,” he finally groaned.

“So what’s your idea?” Don asked. He wrapped his arm around Danny.

“A shower, a change of clothes and we’re going out for a few hours,” Danny grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac shut himself in his apartment with a groan. He wasn’t sure how much more messed up the day could’ve been and he didn’t really want to try and find out. He made sure his gun and badge were secure and then went to put on one of his favorite CDs before heading for the shower and a change of clothes. Mac really wanted to just collapse into bed and not move for a few days but he didn’t have that option. He had to be at work to not only solve the taxi cab case but support the department as well.

He had just walked into the kitchen to try and figure out if he wanted to try and cook or just order something when there was a knock at the door. Mac sighed, not really feeling up to company, and he had a feeling it was Stella coming to check on him anyway. But he went to the door and opened it, sentence already forming when he realized it wasn’t Stella.

“Hey Mac,” Danny said. “Flack got a little carried away in the kitchen tonight and we thought you might be hungry. You up for a little homemade Italian?”

“Danny, Don,” Mac said. “Come in but I warn you I’m going to be lousy company tonight.”

“Not a problem,” Danny grinned. “I know you had a crap day at the lab and we was kinda worried about you too. Donnie said things just went from bad to worse after Gerrard shot the suspect.”

“It did and he’s right,” Mac sighed. “You know you didn’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, we know,” Don said with a big grin. “But after the day you had you deserve to have someone take care of you for a while. Does your Marine training allow you to unbend enough to eat in front of the TV or would you prefer to eat at the table?”

Ignoring the sarcasm in the sentence, Mac grinned. “I do eat in front of the television if there’s something worthwhile on,” he said.

“Hockey,” Danny and Don chorused. 

“I was thinking more in terms of a movie,” Mac said. “I don’t feel up to watching the news tonight.”

“Neither did we,” Danny said as Don vanished into the kitchen to make a plate for Mac. “Hey Mac, I want you to know that both Donnie and me are behind you until this is over. You just let us know what you need.”

“Thanks, Danny, but I never doubted it,” Mac said with a smile. “And I appreciate your work in the lab today. I know you like getting out into the field but that’s where I needed you today.”

“These days, Mac, I almost prefer the lab,” Danny said. “It gives me time to think.”

“Danny, Ruben’s death wasn’t your fault,” Mac said firmly. He took the plate from Don and glanced down. “You made this, Flack?”

“One of my hidden talents,” Don grinned. “I take my frustrations out on Messer on the ball court or in the kitchen on food.”

“It’s just as well he can cook because he can’t shoot hoops,” Danny said in an undertone. “Ouch, it’s true Flack.”

“You’ll change your tune come Saturday,” Don said. “That’s when I’m gonna wipe the court with you. Then we’ll see who’s better.”

Mac laughed. There were days he wished he had as good a friend as Danny and Don. He could tell how much time they did spend together away from work because they had picked up on the other’s phrases and gestures as well. “This is wonderful, Don. Thank you,” Mac said. “Do you two get together for supper often?”

“More than you’d think,” Danny said. 

“Well if Don is cooking then I can see why,” Mac said.

Danny and Don exchanged a look behind Mac’s back. Either the man was totally clueless, he wasn’t interested or he was playing with them. Don raised an eyebrow and Danny nodded. They more or less had to take the chance to know which it was. The question was how they could go about asking because, if they were wrong, things could be extremely awkward at work.

“If you two are done with your conversation,” Mac commented dryly, “maybe you could tell me why you turned up on my door step after the type of day we all had.”

“It was because of the type of day that we did come over,” Danny said. “That and a hunch Flack had.”

“A hunch,” Mac said. He stood and took the plate back to the kitchen. “You should follow the evidence, Danny. You know that.”

“I do and I’m trying to,” Danny replied. “The problem is that it’s such a hard case because the suspect is a master of deception and is very difficult to read.”

“Really,” Mac said. “So how do you go about a case like that?”

“Collect the evidence, analyze it and then question,” Danny replied promptly.

“Good, Danny,” Mac grinned. “You were listening.”

“I always listened, Mac,” Danny said. “I just didn’t always follow through.”

“That’s his problem on the court too, Mac,” Don said softly when the older man rejoined them. “He don’t follow through on his shots.”

“Tell me about the case, Danny,” Mac said. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Danny took a deep breath. “The suspect has been dropping hints that he’s interested in someone,” he said. “And the evidence is starting to prove the hints are true and not just innocent. But there’s a hitch in the case.”

“What’s that?” Mac asked.

“The someone is already involved with someone else,” Danny replied. “And that second someone doesn’t object to the hints.”

Flack was frowning as he tried to follow the conversation. Danny caught his eye and nodded in Mac’s direction. When Don raised an eyebrow Danny sighed and motioned for his younger lover to kiss Mac while the other man had his eyes closed.

Mac was relaxing just listening to Danny butcher his sentences when dry lips suddenly pressed against his own. His eyes flew open and saw Flack’s blurred face in front of him. Mac didn’t know exactly what was happening and pulled back, needing to have some questions answered. “What is going on here?”

“That should be obvious, Mac,” Danny said trailing his fingers along Mac’s arm softly. “But if Donnie and me are wrong, we’re outta line, just tell us and we’ll go. No hard feelings, yeah?”

“Where did this idea come from?” Mac asked.

“Remember you said that Danny and me been working together too long?” Flack asked. “We’ve been in a relationship since we met.”

“How did you keep this hidden?” Mac asked.

“Lots and lots of practice,” Danny grinned. “But folks normally just assume Donnie and me are best friends so we’re gonna be acting like this and they overlook the obvious. Aiden knew, of course, but she’s the only one at the lab who ever did.”

“And now?”

“Flackie liked your comment to him,” Danny said. “You want to explain that one, Donnie?”

Flack blushed and looked down at his hands. “I probably misunderstood you, Mac, but you asked me if I was gonna start riding your ass today,” he said. “And I took it as an invitation.”

Mac was flummoxed. He didn’t know what to say. On the one hand he’d never considered a relationship with another man, let alone two, but the kiss Don had given him hadn’t been unpleasant. It hadn’t made him feel sick. “Spell it out for me,” he finally said. “Exactly what are you suggesting here?”

“You, me, Donnie, a bed and as long as you can stand to have us around,” Danny said nuzzling behind Mac’s ear. “If you want a night to think about it then take one. Now the ball’s in your court, Mac.”

“I need to think,” Mac said. “Thank you for your honesty in this, both of you. I promise that nothing will change at the lab based on this new knowledge. But I do need to think.”

“Then think,” Danny said. He cupped Mac’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him gently. “Donnie and I stay at his place most nights. Just let us know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mac locked the door behind his two young friends and leaned against it. If it wasn’t for the sensations of lips against his own and the faint scratch of Danny’s goatee lingering on his face, Mac would’ve thought it was all a dream. Things like this just didn’t happen to him. With a small sigh, Mac turned off the TV and lights to get ready for bed.

He really had no idea why the two young men would want to add someone like him to their relationship. The last person Mac had been able to love with all his heart had been Claire. And that might have been the reason Peyton ended up dumping him the way she did. She suspected or figured out that he didn’t love her with his entire being. One question Mac had to answer for himself was if he really felt up to trying to start another relationship.

The other factor to consider was that Danny and Don were both guys. While Mac had a fair idea what went on between two men he’d never actually participated in anything. There was always the chance that he’d get started with them and not be able to perform.

As he slid into his bed Mac did have to concede the point that he was tired of sleeping alone. Mac really did enjoy the feeling of being able to sleep curled up with another person. He grinned at the idea of the three of them being able to sleep comfortably in bed together, especially with Don’s height. He didn’t think it was possible.

The scientist in him decided to try an experiment. Mac had seen Danny naked in the showers at the lab a couple of times. And he’d seen Don’s chest when the younger man was injured. With a sigh Mac settled back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

First, given their relative heights and weights, they would need a king-sized bed. Mac was able to picture one fairly easily, leaving off the covers and pillows. He considered for a moment and decided that midnight blue sheets would look the best for both Danny and Don’s coloring.

Next Mac pictured Danny lying on the bed, his blue eyes half-lidded with no glasses obscuring them; his blond-tipped hair was wild as if he or someone else had been running their fingers through it. Mac let his eyes wander over this mental image he’d built up of Danny, taking in the firm chest, muscled arms, the flat stomach, lean legs and finally the hard, leaking erection. Mac had to admit that his visual was off because Danny hadn’t been hard in the showers, but it was the principle of the thing.

Getting Don into the equation was a little trickier. Mac debated for a moment and decided to try and picture Flack with his underwear still on. That raised another question – did the young detective wear boxers or briefs?

Mac opened his eyes and groaned. There simply wasn’t enough viable data to see if he would respond sexually to another man. He glanced over at the clock; eleven pm. If he skipped his run in the morning and hit the CSI gym instead, he could spend an hour online.  
********************

“So whatcha think, Mess?” Don asked once they were back at his apartment.

“If I know Mac he’s gonna over-think this whole thing,” Danny said. “And then get himself worked up and we ain’t gonna get anywhere with him.”

“So you’re saying we shoulda just stayed and jumped his ass?”

“No, that would’ve scared him off completely,” Danny sighed. “He’ll probably hit the internet before he goes to bed though. Why don’t we email him one of our videos?”

“And you don’t think that’ll scare him off.”

“It could, but it could also be the key to the kingdom,” Danny said. “I’ll send it and then meet you in bed.”  
********************

Mac took the time to clear out his personal email inbox and also paid some bills before he managed to work up the nerve to go to a search engine. He wasn’t sure of the best thing to type in to start his research. Using the word porn would almost certainly get him web sites that he didn’t want recorded on his browser history. So would almost any other combination or words he could think of.

He almost sighed with relief when his inbox signaled new mail. A quick look showed that it was from Danny’s personal account and there was an attachment. Mac opened the message and saw two words – for reference – and a smiley face. He frowned and looked at the attached file. It was a video file and called D&D04. 

Although Mac had a feeling exactly what type of video he’d just been sent, he downloaded it. Then he turned off his screensaver and sat back to watch. Mac had to laugh when he saw midnight blue sheets on the bed, but the laugh turned into a gasp when Danny and Don fell onto the bed. Both men were naked and wrapped around each other kissing frantically. They rolled so Danny was on top. Mac took a moment to admire the younger man’s ass before Flack’s long legs blocked it from view.

“Donnie,” Danny moaned. He broke the lip lock only to latch onto Flack’s left ear. “Donnie, need you so bad.”

“What do you need, Danny?” Don asked. He rolled them again so the smaller man was pinned under him.

“Need you,” Danny replied. He lifted his head up for another kiss, the angle imperfect so their sliding tongues were visible to the camera. “Need to feel you so bad, Donnie.”

“Are you gonna behave?” Don asked. He used the tip of his tongue to trace Danny’s lips but pulled back before it could get captured.

“I’ll try,” Danny said. He ran his hands along Don’s chest, up his neck, tenderly tracing his face before stretching his arms up over his head.

Don kissed the tip of Danny’s nose. “Love you so much, Donnie.”

“Love you too.”

Don bent down and licked Danny’s neck up to his ear, latching onto the lobe and sucking gently. When he bit down Danny’s back arched and he moaned deeply. Don grinned and kissed back down Danny’s now arched neck and down his chest to Danny’s right nipple. His tongue snaked out and licked in a circle to get the nub to full hardness. When he started sucking Danny’s hips pushed up seeking friction.

“Hey, behave,” Don said as he pulled back. 

“Suck me,” Danny begged. “Please, Donnie, I want to feel your lips wrapped around my cock.”

“Is that all you want tonight?” Don asked, teasing. He leaned in again and tongued the other nipple.

“No,” Danny moaned in reply. “I want you to slick up your throbbing erection and shove it into my ass and make me scream. And I want to be wearing your mark tomorrow.”

“I think I can do that,” Don said. “But we’re moving at my pace, Messer. Don’t try pushing or I’ll restrain you.”

Danny grinned. “I’d like to see you try,” he said.

Mac was surprised that Don could move so fast. The younger man snaked around and swallowed Danny’s cock in a smooth move that had Mac’s own throat constricting in sympathy. Danny cried out, his head falling back on the pillow. Don worked him with very obvious enjoyment, pulling back so only the head was in his mouth when Danny climaxed. Don sucked and swallowed and kept working until Danny’s hand pushed weakly at his head.

“Where’s the lube, Danny?” Don asked.

“You want me to think after that?”

“No, I guess not,” Don grinned. He rummaged around under the pillows and also in the drawer, finally pulling out a tube of something and squeezed some into his right hand. “Lift your legs for me, Danny.”

Danny managed to get his right leg up and resting on Don’s shoulder, still too warn out to move. He cried out when two of Don’s fingers pushed into his body, hips lifting as best they could, seeking more pressure. Don nuzzled Danny’s leg and added another finger and more lube to finish stretching his lover.

Mac blinked when Don pulled his hand out and ran the rest of what had to be lube over his erection. He would have sworn that it would’ve taken more time to get the muscles stretched open for penetration. But Don pushed into Danny’s body with one long thrust and shifted up so he was stretched out along his lover; Danny’s legs wrapped around Don’s upper waist. Don leaned in to kiss Danny as he pulled back and thrust forward, setting a steady glide in and out of his lover’s body. He shifted his angle a little and Danny cried out at the next thrust in. For a moment Mac thought that Danny had been hurt but the younger man’s hands clutched tighter on Don’s back and he started thrusting his hips back as best he could from the position he was in. 

“Danny, close,” Don moaned.

“Do it,” Danny whispered. “Want to feel it so bad.”

Don’s head dropped down as his hips stuttered and Mac realized that he’d just climaxed inside of Danny’s body.

“Love you so much,” Danny whispered. He ran his hands along Don’s back.

The video ended. Mac blinked a few times and then stared down at his hand in shock. It was covered in semen and his groin was still tingling from his climax. That answered that question. Now he just had to decide if he was brave enough to try the next step.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny and Don watched Mac as much as they could the next day as they finished up their paperwork and ran through some cold cases. They couldn’t believe on the one day they really needed a case to keep their minds off their personal lives the city was quiet. They didn’t get out of the lab except for lunch.

Mac found Danny in the locker room at the end of shift packing his small bag. “Danny,” he said softly. “Could I join you and Don for supper?”

“Sure, Mac, we’re just gonna be eating at his place again but I’m sure there’s more than enough for three,” Danny said with a grin. “Do you know where he lives or do you need a lift?”

“I need a lift,” Mac admitted. 

“Donnie left an hour ago so if you don’t mind my bike then I’ll be happy to take you for a ride,” Danny grinned.

Mac tilted his head with a grin. “Now who’s using innuendo?” he asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Danny replied.  
********************

Don was in the kitchen working on something simple for supper when he heard the door open. “It’s about time you got here, Mess,” he called. 

“I have a good reason for being late,” Danny replied.

“Oh yeah, I thought I’d have to eat your steak myself,” Don said.

“Get out here,” Danny said. “And bring the wine. We got company.”

“Why didn’t you say something…Mac.”

“Hello Don,” Mac said with a small smile. “I hope you don’t mind that I invited myself for supper.”

“Of course not,” Don said. “Have a seat and I’ll go pull another steak outta the freezer. It’ll take some time to thaw so I hope you ain’t starving. If you are I guess we can always order in.”

Mac sat in the recliner and rested his arms on his knees. “Actually, we could use the time to talk,” he said.

“In that case, I’ll be right back,” Don said.

Danny settled onto the sofa and looked over at his boss. “So did you enjoy the video I sent you last night?” he asked softly.

“I did although I have some questions about it,” Mac replied. “Like what happened to you when the angle of penetration changed and you cried out so loudly. It looked like you were in severe pain.”

“More like intense pleasure,” Danny grinned. “Donnie managed to find the right angle to hit my prostate and, boom. That’s what happens.”

“I don’t believe it,” Mac said.

“That’s ‘cause you’ve never had it stimulated right,” Don said. “We’ll have to show you what we’re talking ‘bout so your scientific mind can wrap around it.”

“Before we get that far there’s something you need to know,” Mac said holding up a hand. “When Claire died something in me died along with her. I’ve never found anyone who was able to bring it back to life. If you guys don’t object to trying to love and old broken down Marine then I’m willing to try and love you back.”

Danny and Don looked at each other for a moment taking with their eyes. Then Danny turned on Mac with a grin. “One more question,” he said. “Have you ever been with a guy before, Mac?”

“No,” Mac said looking down at his hands.

“Hey, it ain’t a problem,” Don said. “It just means that we’ve got to take a little more time with you. And it means that we’re going slow. What do you think, Mess? How do you want to do this?”

“I’d love to taste him,” Danny replied. “What do you think about that, Mac? Would you like for me to suck on your cock for a while?”

Mac shifted in his chair as his cock started to take an interest in the conversation. Danny and Don grinned at each other. Then Danny slid onto the floor and crawled over to Mac and then sat back on his knees. “Lean back, Mac,” he whispered. “Let Donnie take care of you for a minute while I get you ready.”

Don sat on the arm of the recliner and leaned in to kiss the older man. Mac moaned, amazed at sensations and feelings that ran through his body from the very simple kiss. Vaguely he could feel hands on his belt and undoing his zipper as well. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Danny’s fingers reaching in and then surrounding his erection. The cool air of the apartment had only just touched the heated skin before Danny’s mouth surrounded Mac’s cock. Don took advantage of Mac’s moan and slid his tongue into Mac’s mouth.

Danny ran his hands up Mac’s legs to hold him in place as he pulled back and slid back down, breathing every time he pulled up and held it when he slid back down. Mac moaned when Danny finally pulled off and his hips pushed up looking for sensation. “Easy, Mac, easy,” Danny soothed. He wrapped his hand around Mac’s erection and started stroking him. “I just need to take a quick break and I promise I’ll finish you off.”

Don tossed Danny the lube that he’d had in his pocket. Danny grinned and worked on getting Mac’s slacks off and the older man settled so he could have easier access. Once Mac was settled again, still attached at the mouth to Flack, Danny leaned in and took the head of Mac’s cock back in his mouth. Then he lubed up his finger and slid it slowly and carefully into Mac’s ass. 

“What?” Mac pulled away from Flack.

“Easy,” Don said. He reached in and rubbed Mac’s chest. “Do you want him to stop? Not everyone likes the feeling of a finger in them.”

Mac was about to reply when Danny pressed down on something that had his hips shooting out of the chair and he cried out. “More,” he gasped.

“Guess he does like it,” Don said. He leaned down and claimed Mac’s mouth in another kiss. Danny pulled back until just the head of Mac’s erection was in his mouth and thrust his finger gently in and out making sure to hit Mac’s prostate on every push.

Mac’s body seized up and he came harder than he had in years, maybe in his life. He fell back panting as Danny kept suckling on him. “Danny,” he finally managed to gasp.

Danny pulled back, kissed the tip of Mac’s cock one last time, and sat back. Don dropped down next to him and grabbed his lover, kissing him deeply. Mac watched his new lovers sharing the taste of his semen and felt his body twitch. Then twin blue eyes turned on him. 

“I don’t recover that quickly,” Mac said. “I could use a nap.”

“I’ll get him settled in the bed and then come help you with supper,” Danny said.

“I’ll be fine here,” Mac said.

“Nope, you go sleep in the bed,” Don said. “We’re gonna take care of you now, Mac. And you’re going to have to tell us to get lost if you want us out of your life.”

“What he said,” Danny said.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac awoke to the smell of steak and something cooking in the kitchen. He stretched with a soft moan; his own bed wasn’t nearly as nice as Don’s. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so rested after such a short nap. Mac grabbed the sweats Danny had left out for him and walked back to the living room.

Danny and Don were lying on the sofa; Danny was on his back, arms and legs wrapped around Don. The younger man had some of his weight braced on his forearms. They were kissing lazily, almost as if they were just enjoying being close. Mac leaned against the wall, awed that he would be able to see that sight any time he wanted.

Don broke away and two pairs of blue eyes focused on Mac. “You’re up,” Don said. “Why don’t you come keep Mess company while I finish supper?”

“Really?” Mac asked with a grin.

In reply, Don pushed up carefully and walked over to Mac. He bent down and kissed the older man gently. “Yeah, really,” he whispered. “You’re an equal part in this relationship now, Mac. I know it’s gonna take time but I want you to remember that.”

“Okay,” Mac said with a smile. He stroked Don’s cheek with his index finger.

Don kissed Mac again and went into the kitchen.

“So whatcha waitin’ for?” Danny asked. He propped himself up on his elbows. “I can’t see you all the way over there and I’m thinking that’s a pity.”

Mac laughed. “You’ve got a side I’ve never seen before, Danny,” he said. He crossed the room and sat down next to the younger man. “Is that better?”

“Closer,” Danny said. “But I get cold easy. How do you feel about being a human blanket?”

“Danny, does it hurt being penetrated?” Mac asked. He reached out and started running a hand along Danny’s bare chest.

“It can if your partner don’t take the time to stretch you out,” Danny said. He rested his hand on Mac’s knee. “Or if they don’t care bout you. But Donnie and me will take the time you need to get you ready.”

“Hey Mac, what do you want to drink?” Don called. 

“What are you offering?”

“I got red wine, milk, water, beer and soda,” Don replied. “And before you ask, we’re having steak, mashed potatoes and green beans.”

“Wine as long as you’re not opening a new bottle,” Mac said. “What can I do to help?”

“Come get your plate,” Don said.

Danny grinned up at Mac. “We eat in here,” he said. “The kitchen ain’t big enough for the three of us.”

Don started laughing. “What Mess is really saying is that he’s too comfortable to move.”

Mac smiled and made his way into the kitchen. He was relieved to see that the wine bottle was half full. He picked it up. “This is a good wine,” he commented. “I can see there’s a lot to learn about both of you.”

“Let me give you a head start,” Don said. “The best hot spot on Danny’s whole body is the little finger of his left hand. You suck on that and he’ll turn to goo.”

“I’ll remember that,” Mac said. “This looks wonderful, Don.”

“I hope it tastes as good as it looks,” Don grinned. He tucked a bottle of beer into his sweatpants’ pocket and picked up two plates. “Can you manage the wine, glasses and your plate?”

“I got it,” Mac said.

“All right, Danny, move,” Don said. “I ain’t feeding you tonight and we ain’t making Mac sit in the recliner.”

Mac came out of the kitchen just in time to see Danny sit up and pull the beer out of Don’s pocket. He chuckled. “So the second wine glass must be yours, Don.”

“Yep, Danny’ll drink wine but he don’t really like it,” Don said. “Thanks. I can vouch for how good this wine is, even though the last time I tasted it, it was mixed in with Danny’s flavor.”

“You can’t get wine outta the sheets if you let it dry overnight,” Danny said.

“Just how adventurous are you two?” Mac asked.

Danny and Don glanced at each other and Mac could tell they were talking with their eyes again. “Guys?”

“Very,” the younger men chorused.

“Does that scare you?” Danny asked.

“It just doesn’t fit with what I know about you,” Mac replied.

“Then we probably shouldn’t mention the…”

“Donnie,” Danny said quickly.

Mac looked between them. He put his fork down. “What if I promise not to get mad?” he asked.

“The elevator,” Don said.

“What ele… you mean at the lab?” Mac asked. “How’d you manage that?”

“Very, very quietly,” Danny replied with a grin. “Don’t worry, Mac, we was off the clock.”

Don reached over and ran a hand under the waistband of Mac’s sweats. “He’s not upset, Danno, and I don’t think he’s worried. If I had to take a guess based on the evidence at hand he really likes the idea.”

“You two truly don’t know how attractive you are together,” Mac said.

“In that case maybe we can work something out,” Danny said with a grin. He turned Mac’s head towards him and claimed Mac’s lips in a gentle kiss. Don grinned and leaned over so he could nibble on Mac’s neck.

Mac moaned deeply as his mouth was mapped and his erection worked by warm, gentle fingers. Danny’s hand slipped into Mac’s hair and his fingers started rubbing gently. “Whatta you want, Mac?” Danny whispered.

“More,” Mac said. He groaned as Don’s hand vanished. “Don?”

“In a minute,” Don said. “Let’s get him into the bedroom, Dan.”

“I’m not ready for…”

“We know,” Danny said. “We know and we ain’t gonna push you.”

“Danny, go get yourself ready,” Don said with a smirk. “I’ll make sure that Mac here is ready for you too.”

Mac turned and looked at Flack. “What’s he doing?”

“Come on, let’s walk as quietly as we can,” Flack replied with a grin. “If you think Danny and me are hot then what you’re about to see is incendiary.”

Mac frowned but allowed Flack to lead him back towards the bedroom. He froze when he caught sight of Danny in the middle of the large bed. The younger man was naked, on his hands and knees with three fingers in his ass.

“Hot, isn’t he?” Don whispered in Mac’s ear. “Do you know what he’s doing, Mac? He’s getting his ass ready for you cock. You’re gonna slide into his body and it’s gonna feel like nothing you ever felt before. And then I’m gonna carefully slide one of my fingers into your ass and we’re gonna take you flying.”

“I’m ready,” Danny said with an upside down grin. “How do you want me, Mac? Like this? On my back? On my side? We can put you on your back and I’ll ride ya.”

“Stay like that,” Don said when he realized that Mac was too stunned to talk. He knelt down and slid Mac’s borrowed sweats off. “Go on, Mac.”

“Condoms?” Mac managed.

“We ain’t got any,” Danny said. “But we just got tested at work. I ain’t worried if you ain’t.”

“How do I do this?” Mac asked.

Don reached around him and picked up the lube. “This goes on you like this,” he said. “Hold onto Dan’s hips and I’ll guide you.”

Mac moaned deep in his chest as Don’s warm hand returned to his erection, this time covered in a slick substance. Once he was well-coated, Mac was guided forward and slid into Danny’s body. Don had been right; the warmth and tightness felt so good and he couldn’t bite back another moan. He had just started to thrust when the bed dipped and Don’s body pressed up against him from the side.

“He feels good, don’t he?” Don whispered. “Just keep thrusting, Mac. You need to shift your angle to find Danny’s prostate. Light him up, Mac.”

“I’ll help,” Danny said.

Don grinned, knowing what his lover had planned and reached for the lube again. He watched for a moment as every time Mac pulled back Danny shifted his hips a little until he cried out. “That’s it, Mac,” Don whispered as he bit down lightly on Mac’s ear. “That’s the angle you want. Focus on holding that and you’ll drive him crazy.”

Mac let his head fall back onto Don’s shoulder as a long, slick finger slipped into his ass and found the perfect angle on the second try. After that point Mac didn’t know which way to move. It took a couple of minutes for the men to fall into a rhythm but they did and Mac couldn’t believe the sensations that were running through his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on and had a faint thought that he could easily become addicted to both the younger men in bed with him.

But when Danny changed his position, bracing his weight on his forearms, his forehead resting on them, the new angle let Mac sink just a little deeper and he was done. Mac cried out and came, Don catching his weight easily.

“What, what about you two?” Mac panted.

“Watch,” Don said. He got Mac settled off to one side and slid in behind Danny.

Mac’s eyes widened as Don thrust into Danny’s body and started moving steadily. Danny moaned and pushed back against Don on every thrust and Mac just couldn’t resist. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Danny’s erection. The younger man groaned loudly as he came, Don not far behind him.

When Don rolled off the bed to get a washcloth, Danny cuddled up next to Mac. “Sleep,” he whispered. “We gotcha.”


	6. Chapter 6

Danny awoke first and found that during the night Mac had wrapped around him and was using him as a pillow. He smiled tenderly. He’d never thought about trying to get his boss into bed with him, but once Don suggested it, Danny found he couldn’t get the idea out of his mind. And once he had tasted Mac, Danny was hooked. It was like Don said, it would take Mac telling them both point blank to get out of his life to get them to leave.

Don pressed a kiss to Danny’s shoulder and looked down at Mac. “I wonder when he last slept through the night,” he said softly.

“I dunno, but it must’ve been a while,” Danny replied. “Maybe it’s a good thing we have a later shift today. We don’t got to worry about waking him up right now.”

“Too late,” Mac muttered, shifting a little.

“Sorry,” Danny and Don chorused.

“It’s okay, I normally go for a run before work anyway,” Mac said. He blinked up at the two smiling faces. “What’s that look for?”

“I think we have a better method of exercise for you,” Don said. He pushed the covers back and crawled over until he was on Mac’s left. Danny grinned and leaned in to kiss Mac and couldn’t hold back a moan as the older man opened to him immediately.

Don watched his two lovers kissing for a moment before he poked Danny’s shoulder, indicating that he wanted Mac on his back. Danny winked and went back to kissing Mac with enthusiasm as he rolled them so Don would have the access he needed. Mac was so focused on Danny kissing him that he jumped when a warm, slick tongue licked up his cock. Don put a hand on Mac’s hip and slowly took the head of his erection into his mouth, wanting to suck him to hardness.

“Watch him, Mac,” Danny whispered, nipping at Mac’s right ear.

Mac moaned at the lost of not only his pillow but the heat along his right side. He wasn’t sure where Danny had vanished to but the sensations Don was pulling from his body were threatening to overwhelm him far too quickly for him to really care.

Once Mac was hard, Don pulled back and kissed Danny quickly. Danny grinned at his younger lover and moved back into place so he could kiss Mac again. Don swung a leg over Mac’s hips and slowly impaled himself until he was able to take Mac all the way into his body. Danny and Mac both watched as Don’s head fell back and his eyes closed as he stilled for his body to adjust. Mac couldn’t get over how tight and hot both his younger lovers were and knew he was lost. He was amazed that they would be the ones to heal his heart.

As Don started moving, Danny licked down Mac’s chest and let the flat of his tongue run over Mac’s nipple and up along his scar. Mac’s back arched, pushing him deeper into Don, who moaned and moved a little faster. Danny grinned and attached himself to the nipple, sucking gently and nipping as he slid two fingers into Mac’s ass. Mac gasped a little at the stretch but when the fingers ghosted over his prostate all he could do was moan and try to get the invading fingers to move a little deeper. He pushed up into Don’s body and then back onto Danny’s fingers. Danny kissed across Mac’s chest to his other nipple and started sucking on it as he kept working his fingers into Mac.

Mac’s body finally seized up and he came, hands holding on tightly enough to bruise Don’s hips. Danny carefully pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the blankets what were going to have to go to the wash anyway.

“Do you want to try and taste him?” Danny asked as Don flopped onto his back, erection still hard and leaking.

“How?” Mac asked.

“Don, look at me a minute,” Danny said. He grinned when he saw how wide and lust blown the younger man’s eyes were. “It ain’t gonna take much, Mac. Just lick the head and see if you like how it tastes. If you don’t then I’ll show you some other tricks.”

Mac wasn’t sure he’d be able to sit up, let alone kneel, but with Danny’s help he managed to get into a fairly comfortable position and licked the tip of Don’s cock. Danny snickered as he caught the scientist look on Mac’s face and knew his boss was analyzing everything. “So?” he finally asked.

“I think I need more evidence to come to a conclusion,” Mac replied.

“Then what you need to do is treat him like an ice cream cone,” Danny said. “Just make sure you don’t get your teeth involved and don’t try and take him in too deep. That takes practice and he’s too far gone at this point to really know what’s going on and he could hurt you.”

Mac nodded and turned to his task with the same intensity that he put into running tests at the lab. He took Danny’s words to heart and treated Don like he was an ice cream cone, licking around the head and up and down the shaft. Danny put his hands over Mac’s to show him how to hold Don’s hips in place as he worked and then sat back to watch the show in front of him. Part of Danny wanted nothing more than to kiss Don, but he had a feeling he should just watch to make sure that Mac was okay. 

“He’s close, Mac, real close,” Danny said. “If you want to finish him off, wrap your lips around as much of the head as you can and suck. If you don’t, then I’ll show you.”

“I’m okay,” Mac said with a grin. He followed Danny’s instructions and jumped a little as the first splash of liquid filled his mouth. Mac swallowed as much as he could, but found that most of it leaked out.

Danny grinned and leaned in when Mac sat up. He licked his boss’ face and kissed him gently. “That was hot,” he whispered. “You wanna help me clean Don up?”

“How?” Mac asked.

“Like this,” Danny replied. He leaned in and started licking the semen off of Don’s legs and stomach. Mac shrugged mentally and did the same.

“If you two don’t quit that we ain’t getting outta here in time for our shifts,” Don moaned.

Mac grinned. “I can’t remember the last time I felt like playing hooky from the lab, but I do today,” he said.

“Too bad Stella’d come looking for us if we did,” Danny said. He kissed Mac and then leaned up to kiss Don as well. 

“She’s going to know something is up anyway,” Mac said. “Thank you, both, for sharing this with me. I think that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I will be able to love again.”


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later – two weeks in which Mac was showered with more love, attention and affection than he could remember getting before – Mac was pacing in his kitchen and wondering exactly why he felt so nervous. It was the first time he’d invited his new lovers into his home and the first time he was cooking for them, but it was no reason for the nerves that he was feeling. There was no logical reason for him to feel nervous and it was driving him nuts.

Over the past two weeks his prediction had come true in that Mac was completely addicted to both Danny and Don. He grinned wryly at the look on Stella’s face when she caught Mac calming Danny down by sucking on his little finger when they’d thought they were alone. She had recovered well and just told them to be a little more careful in the future; and advised Danny not to stand up any time soon. Mac had been amazed at how quickly the flush had spread over Danny’s face and solved that problem nicely.

And Mac found that he wanted more. He wanted to be as free as his young lovers seemed to be, to find out what it felt like to be tied up during sex, to feel the thrill of sex in unconventional places – and he knew that it was only his fear of the lab being hurt that was holding him back. It could almost be said that Mac loved the lab as much as he loved Danny and Don.

The question rose unbidden in Mac’s mind again, what it would feel like to have Danny or Don inside of him. He loved it when they’d slip a finger or fingers into his body when they were making love or even if one of them was just sucking him off. Both the younger men certainly seemed to enjoy penetration, especially Danny, and Mac was starting to think that it was something he wanted to try. But he wasn’t sure how to ask for it and Mac knew that there was no way that either man would push him for it; this was something Mac would have to ask for.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a firm chest. “Whatcha thinking about?” Danny asked as he nibbled gently on Mac’s neck.

“You and Don,” Mac replied tilting his head. 

“Oh yeah, anything in particular you really want us to do?”

“Everything,” Mac said with a grin. “Where is Don?”

“Right here,” Don said. He wrapped his long arms around both his lovers. “I just needed to drop a few things off in the bedroom. So what’s for supper, Mac?”

“Homemade baked pizza,” Mac said. He turned his head just enough that he could kiss Don. Danny doubled his attack on Mac’s neck and slid his hands down to undo the older man’s belt and black slacks. Mac moaned into the kiss as his lover’s hand slid in and started teasing him.

“Are you sure, Mac?” Danny asked, his breath ghosting over wet skin. “Are you sure you’re ready for everything?”

Don broke the kiss and looked at his lovers. “Everything?” he asked with a grin.

“Everything,” Mac replied. “Don, the pizza…”

“I got it,” Don said. “Danny, why don’t you go ahead and start getting him ready?”

Danny caught Mac’s nervous swallow and hugged him close. “If you don’t like it, Mac, just tell me,” he said. “We ain’t gonna force you into nothing you don’t like.”

“I know,” Mac said. He caught his slacks as they slipped off his hips and laughed. “At least you haven’t started undressing me at the lab.”

“And I ain’t gonna,” Danny said. “I think we embarrassed Stella enough already.” He started down the hall towards the bedroom, trusting that Mac would follow him.

Mac paused in the doorway when he caught sight of the leather cuffs on the bed. Danny grinned and picked them up. “These are mine,” he said. “You’re still learning, Mac, and these are for the more advanced lessons.”

“But you will let me try them?”

“We’ll have to get some just for you,” Danny replied as he set them down on the dresser. He stepped in closer and wrapped his arms around Mac again. “For tonight, let’s start with something I know you’re comfortable with and like.”

Mac groaned softly as Danny’s mouth covered his own, lips moving in a soft caress intended to slowly build the heat. Mac let his hands run up Danny’s arms and then up into the younger man’s hair as he opened his mouth in an invitation to deepen the kiss. It was an invitation Danny took full advantage of and slid his tongue in to play with Mac’s.

Don leaned against the doorframe and just watched his lovers for a moment. As much as he wanted to be the first one to slide into Mac’s body, he knew that Danny was the better choice; he was smaller than Flack and would be more comfortable for Mac.

“Are you gonna watch all night or get over here and join us?” Danny asked as he slid Mac’s wine red dress shirt off.

“Maybe I wanna watch,” Don teased. He crossed the room and knelt to help Mac out of his slacks and boxers.

Danny met Don’s eyes for a moment and nodded. Mac shook his head with a fond smile. “I hope I get to know you both well enough to be able to do that,” he said. “So what were you talking about this time?”

“Busted,” Danny laughed. “We was talking ‘bout the most important person in our lives, you. So why don’t you stretch out on the bed and let us give you a show?”

Don and Danny wrapped around each other, lips meeting in a familiar dance as hands tangled and twisted trying to undress the other. Mac propped his head up on a couple of pillows, wrapped a hand around his erection and started stroking slowly as he watched his own personal live action porn show. When Danny sank to his knees and leaned in to lick the head of Don’s cock, twin moans echoed in the bedroom. Danny smiled, opened his mouth as widely as possible and took Don in, his head bobbing back and forth, letting Don sink a little deeper each time. Don plucked Danny’s glasses off and tossed them in the direction of the dresser before giving into the sensations Danny was creating in his body.

Mac, who knew first hand exactly how talented Danny’s mouth was, let his hand mirror the motions of Danny’s head as he worked Don. He still wasn’t sure what his lovers had been talking about with their eyes, but he liked how the evening was going so far.

“Slow down, Mac,” Don panted. “Danny and me got plans for you. We, we need you hard.”

Danny hummed his agreement and it was enough to push Don over the edge. He gripped Danny’s head, holding him in place as he came. Danny swallowed and pulled back just in time to catch Don as the other man’s legs gave out. “Geez, Flack, you gotta lose some weight,” he gasped.

“I’m perfect and you know it, Messer,” Don said as he leaned in to kiss his lover. “You ready to do this?”

“Yep.” 

Don pushed up and joined Mac on the bed. He grinned. “How you doing so far?”

“I’m getting used to this,” Mac said. He reached up and let his free hand rest against Don’s face. “Promise you’ll never leave.”

“I promise I’ll never willing leave you,” Danny and Don chorused.

“Thank you,” Mac said. He knew how dangerous their jobs were.

Don leaned down to kiss Mac gently, hand displacing Mac’s on the other man’s cock. Mac moaned at the knowing touch and thrust up trying for more contact. Danny’s hand snaked under Mac and two fingers slid into Mac’s body. He watched carefully for any sign or pain or discomfort as he started to slowly and carefully stretch his lover open.

“How you doing, Mac?” Don asked.

“More,” Mac panted, his hips moving. He cried out softly as Danny’s fingers vanished.

“Hang on, Mac,” Don soothed. He twisted his hand as he stroked Mac firmly. Danny made eye contact with Don as he pushed three fingers as carefully as he could into Mac’s body. Mac cried out again and came, the stretch sizzling through him. He had never felt anything so intense in his life and wanted more.

Danny and Don carefully rolled Mac up onto his side and got him into position, Danny’s right hand still busy stretching his lover.

“Mac, look at me,” Don said. “You need to tell me if anything hurts, okay? Danny’s gonna move slowly but we need you to talk to us.”

“Okay,” Mac said. He tried not to tense up when he felt Danny’s body behind him. He wanted this, he did, but he was still nervous. Mac bit his lip when the head of Danny’s cock pushed into his body, a slight burn registering because he wasn’t completely stretched.

“Shoulda used four fingers,” Danny said. “How ‘bout it, Mac, you want more prep time?”

“I’m okay, keep going.”

“Go slow, Danny,” Don cautioned. He reached out and started to play with Mac’s nipples.

Danny wrapped an arm around Mac’s waist and kept pushing forward until he was completely buried in Mac’s ass. “That’s it,” he whispered. “That’s all of me. How you doing?”

“Don’t see what the big deal is,” Mac replied.

Don laughed. “Then its time to show you,” he said. He stretched out in front of Mac and leaned in to kiss him, tongue sliding into Mac’s mouth. Danny pulled back and pushed forward again, his hips setting up a gentle rhythm as he settled in to kiss and suck on Mac’s neck. As he thrust, Danny shifted his angle on each inward stroke until Mac cried out again, this time in pure and total pleasure.

Don winked at Danny and slid down to take Mac’s cock in his mouth. Together the two young men worked Mac back to hardness and took him over the cliff into an intense orgasm, both of them climaxing as well.

Danny recovered first and went to get them damp towels to clean up. “How do you feel, Mac?” he asked.

“I feel like I’m finally coming back to life,” Mac replied. “I think the two of you are what I’ve been missing all these years.”

“You’re just what we needed too, Mac,” Don said.

“We just didn’t know it,” Danny added.

Mac pulled Danny back onto the bed and curled up with both his lovers. “I meant what I said earlier; don’t ever leave me.”

“We’ll do everything in our power to stay safe and alive,” Don said. “But we need you to promise to do the same.”

“Before you two showed up like you did, I was half dead,” Mac admitted. “And didn’t care what happened to me. But now I do, I have something to live for again. I love you, both of you.”

“Love you too,” Danny and Don chorused.

“How ‘bout dinner to seal this vow?” Don asked.

“Pizza ain’t that romantic,” Danny said. “Chill, Flackie, I’ll get you fed in a second. I got a better idea.”

“What?” Mac asked, curious.

Danny smiled, a smile so different from his normal grin that Mac just stared for a moment. “This,” Danny replied. He kissed Mac and then Don.

“Not bad, Mess,” Don said and leaned in for his own kiss from Mac. “Now, supper; I’m starving.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Danny sighed as he watched his lover pull on his slacks and vanish out towards the kitchen. “Donnie’s a walking stomach.”

“I can’t wait,” Mac laughed.


End file.
